


Fatal Touch // Final Thrill

by Avaari



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: blood on their hands and undying loyalty to their queen. a dangan ronpa fanmix for the remnants of despair





	Fatal Touch // Final Thrill

 

 **FATAL TOUCH // FINAL THRILL:**  blood on their hands and undying loyalty to their queen. a dangan ronpa fanmix for the remnants of despair

> **I.** _cousin marnie_  - CAIN |  **II.** _the rasmus_  - OCTOBER & APRIL |  **III.** _within temptation_  - DARK WINGS |  **IV.** _breaking benjamin_  - EVIL ANGEL |  **V.** _muse_  - STOCKHOLM SYNDROME |  **VI.** _the cab_  - DISTURBIA |  **VII.** _halsey_  - GASOLINE |  **VIII.** _skillet_  - MADNESS IN ME |  **IX.** _the pretty reckless_  - GOING TO HELL |  **X.** _ruelle_  - MONSTERS |  **XI.** _mandopony_  - CHARA |  **XII.** _skillet_  - MONSTER |  **XIII.** _florence + the machine_  - WHICH WITCH

* * *

 

resources: [blood mapping overlay](http://www.imarvintpa.com/Mapping/Overlays/Blood/), [remnants](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xDs11inL_do&feature=youtu.be&t=13m57s) from [stellarbird96](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4_Xp038sGJ6AwLaV_d9bNA)


End file.
